The electric connectors are often arranged at both ends of a generally used tubular light-emitting device for connection with the power supply. In order to improve the safety of the light-emitting device, the electric connectors usually will be designed with the two-step safety operation function. After the lamp tube installed with the electric connectors is manually connected to an adapter with a power supply and is secured, the electric connectors need to be further operated manually so as to switch on the electrical connection between the power supply and the lamp tube. The electric connector used for a light-emitting device in the prior art often uses, for instance, an electric, magnetic, or thermal switching means so as to switch on and off the electrical connection between the power supply and the lamp tube. In one of the prior art, for example, a mechanical switching means is used, after the lamp tube with the electric connectors are installed in the socket, the buttons on the electric connectors should be manually pressed to turn on the switches in the electric connectors so as to enable the electrical connection between the electric socket and the lamp tube. The above electric connectors put forward in the prior art usually need additional manual operation for arranging the electric connectors, after the electric connectors are completely installed and secured to the adapter, so as to turn on or off the light source connected to the electric connector.